Sylvanus Water Caverns
Introduction Deep under the busy streets of Port Sylvanus lies an ancient and recently discovered system of caverns, rich in ores and home to various species of fish, but also to vicious beasts that will attack you in sight. Location Port Sylvanus is well known around Gielinor, due to its reputation of merchant town that mainly focuses on fishing activities. The weather conditions around Sylvanus creates different ecosystems on each coast, which are inhabited by a lot of fish, some as common as the shrimp, lobsters and pikes found on the beaches and others as rare as the battlefish, sea serpents and horned sharks located deep beneath. But none of them are as strange or valuable as the ones recently discovered inside the mysterious caverns. Port Sylvanus's trade routes are accessible at any part of the world, so, getting there will not be a difficult task. The Water Caverns entrance is located under the harbor. History A sea storm sunk a merchant ship that was about to reach the harbor. Two of the crewmen that survived swam to the coast, but where dragged by the waves to the other side, a side filled with rocks. Miracously, they survived to tell the tale, and not only that. Once on the rocks, one of them found a dark entrance, which, they supposed, would lead to a small cave that should protect them from the rain and the thunders. They both entered, but the "small cave" turned out to be a huge complicated system of interconnected caverns, filled with strange sounds and bioluminiscent fish. The next day, they managed to get out and to reach the town. Once at Port Sylvanus, they advised the fishermen that those strange caverns would be an autentic oceanic gift. Since then, many fishermen assist to the water caverns, but all that activity has waken up a species of unknown monstruosity as ancient as the caverns themselves. Those beasts are the nightmare of every brave fisherman that dares to enter since then. The merchants at Port Sylvanus will be anxious to pay you huge quantities of money if you manage to get them some of those strange and puzzling fish. Points of Interest The Sylvanus Water Caverns are filled with water. Well, not all of them, but a huge part does. That strange-conditioned water is home to very strange fish and very agressive beasts too. The newly discovered fish are: *Skeletalneck *Abyss Squid *Vampireshark *Gulper Eel *Lantern Tail *Black Devil *Emperor Dragonfish *Giant Dargarius All of the fish are distributed randomly around the caverns, except the emperor dragonfish and the giant dargarius, which are only found at the pools deep inside them. The cavern is dark, so a light source is needed, (unless you can see in the darkness). The walls are really special and unusual, they are made completely of dark marble, and some parts made purely of obsidian. A strange bluish and bioluminiscent fluid drains in the walls and illuminates some parts, usually the mithril, gold and silver mining sites. It is necessary to say that the caverns are a multi-combat area. Personalities There are no personalities in the Sylvanus Water Caverns. Quests There are no quests to start in the Sylvanus Water Caverns. Shadows of the Deep The Sylanus Water Caverns are now the only known lair of an ancient species of dragons, whose reanimated skeletons can be found at the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon. That's right, the Water Caverns are inhabited by Wyverns. Wyverns are slayer creatures, and many of them will attack you viciously if you hurt a member of their species, don't forget it is a multi-combat area. Besides those ferocious beasts, the caverns shelter huge quantities of rock slugs and giant bats which are found spreaded throughout them. Some Aquanites can be found in a small southeastern cave. Category:Locations